ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Max (Total Drama)
Max, labeled The Super Villain, was an antagonist on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, originally placed on the Pimâpotew Kinosewak, before he was switched to the Waneyihtam Maskwak in This Is The Pits! Personality Max is obsessed with being the most diabolical mind Total Drama has ever seen. He is constantly boasting about being the personification of the word "evil." In reality, however, he is a very incompetent, pathetic excuse of a villain, and usually causes more trouble for himself then he does for others. Although he has the ability to construct various technological devices, he cannot successfully pull off any of his schemes without assistance. His knowledge outside of his inventions is not much better; he speaks to inanimate objects or animals numerous times and actually expects a response. He is bent on world domination; so much so that using Total Drama as a step towards it was his whole purpose of auditioning. Max himself has stated that he has not spent his life being social. Meeting other people and getting out of his laboratory-like bedroom was another goal of joining. Despite his desire to be a villain, Max is arguably a generally nice boy so long as his evil is not questioned to his face. As mentioned in his audition tape and seen in Three Zones and A Baby, Max has a soft spot for children. He played Swiper in Amy The Explorer. Trivia Comparisons *Max is one of ten contestants to have theme music dedicated to them, the others being Duncan, Justin, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Alejandro, Brick, most of Mike's personalities, and Sugar. **In his case, suspenseful music that was first heard in his audition tape. It plays whenever he is plotting or gloats about being evil. *Max is one of only eleven people to switch teams, the others being Izzy, Katie, Sierra, Brick, Jo, Scott, Duncan, Courtney, Cameron, and Sky. *Max is one of fourteen contestants to never be voted out normally, with the others being Amy, Anne Maria, Cameron, DJ, Ella, Gwen, Jasmine, Mike, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, and Zoey. *Max is one of the characters who serve as a "pain magnet" of a particular season, who is injured excessively as part of a running gag. He does so in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *The other characters to do so are Harold in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, Tyler in Total Drama World Tour, Brick in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Scott in Total Drama All Stars and Jacques in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. References *Max's outfit seems to be based on the main villains Ernst Stavro Blofeld from the James Bond series, and by extension, Dr. Evil from the Austin Powers series. *His personality in particular, being portrayed as an incompetent villain who must have his "sidekick" do all his evil deeds for him, is similar to the relationship between Dr. Evil and Number 2 in the Austin Powers movies. Miscellaneous *Max is the shortest contestant of the third generation and possibly the shortest contestant overall. *He is the only contestant to show nudity in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *He shares the same name as Owen's uncle. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Purple hair Category:Black eyes Category:Floating Salmon Category:Confused Bears